<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fog Up The Windows by Cake Boss (quoeththeraven00)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012673">Fog Up The Windows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoeththeraven00/pseuds/Cake%20Boss'>Cake Boss (quoeththeraven00)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blues Brothers (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, F/M, i suck at writing smut but there absolutely no jake content, reader pronouns are she/her, this same fic is on ff.net but as an oc bc you cants have reader inserts there rip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoeththeraven00/pseuds/Cake%20Boss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Blues x Reader, one shot, explicit, might edit further in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Blues/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fog Up The Windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a good, solid show, the band headed to a nearby bar for a little drinking and unwinding. The bar wasn’t packed by any means, but it wasn’t deserted. A perfect place to drink and relax after a successful performance, the boys thought.</p><p>As soon as they arrived, they crammed themselves into two booths in the corner of the bar, and Matt left to go get them some beers for the table. Everyone chatted for a bit, talking about how fantastic the show had been, and celebrating their payment by playing cards. Elwood joined in, much to the chagrin of the other band members. Elwood was way too good at blackjack, so they argued about what to play for a few minutes. Jake simply watched on, mildly amused. However, he wasn’t interested in playing cards tonight.</p><p>He looked around the bar. Most of the patrons were men, but one woman caught his eye. She was sitting at the end of the bar on the edge of a stool, sipping brandy from a short glass. She was all alone, looking around, absently tapping her nails on the counter. Her short skirt and low cut shirt left little for the imagination, and Jake’s interest was piqued.</p><p>Without saying anything to the others, he slid out of the booth and made his way over to the woman. He sat down in the seat next to her and looked over, giving her a once over, paying extra attention to her cleavage, before calling over the bartender.</p><p>“What can I get you?” the bartender asked, wiping his hands on a small rag before resting his palms on the counter.</p><p>Jake smiled, turning on his charm. Leaning on the counter, he pulled some cash out of his pocket, sliding it across the bar to the bartender.</p><p>“I’d like a glass of whisky for myself,” he said, then looked over to the girl next to him. “And a tequila sunrise for the lady.” he gestured to her, giving her a smile.</p><p>She looked over in surprise, returning the smile gratuitously. The bartender nodded and took the money, going off to go make the drinks, leaving Jake and the lady alone together.</p><p>The woman swiveled her stool to face him.</p><p>“That was nice of you.” she commented, finishing off the brandy she’d been drinking. “Do you usually go around ordering drinks for girls, or should I be flattered?” she asked, resting her chin in her hand, leaning on the bar to gaze at him.</p><p>“I don’t make a habit of buying people drinks, no.” he replied, smirking. “I only do it for the ladies I like.” he turned to face her fully, leaning against the bar, knee brushing her own. “And I hate to see a beautiful woman all alone, so I thought you’d like a little company.”</p><p>She grinned and batted her eyelashes. “Oh, you like me, do you? You don’t seem like bad company, so I’ll bite.”</p><p>Jake held out his hand for her to shake. She grabbed it gently, brushing his palm with her long nails softly. He shivered, feeling a shock of anticipation shoot down his spine into his stomach. He could feel himself start to get hard already. God, it had been a long night.</p><p>“My name is Jake. I’m here with my band.” he said casually, shifting to relieve the sudden tightness in his pants. He gestured to the booth in the corner where the rest of the band was sitting.</p><p>The woman looked over at them and then back at Jake, giving him a small smile.</p><p>“My name is Y/N. I’m here by myself.” she mimicked his intro, messing with the empty glass in front of her. “So, you came here with a group?” she asked, clicking her tongue. “That’s too bad. I was thinking you were cute enough to take home. But you probably have somewhere to be after this, huh?”</p><p>The bartender returned, placing their drinks down in front of them. Jake picked up his and took a sip, watching her through his shades as she took a sip of her own.</p><p>“Well,” he started, lowering his drink back down to the counter. “I can’t go home with you, but I am going to a hotel after we’re done here at the bar. Maybe you’d like to come back with me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.</p><p>She shook her head, disappointment on her face. “Can’t. I have work across town in the morning.” she sighed, tracing the rim of her glass. They were both silent for a second before she lifted her head and looked at him, a curious gleam in her eye. “You know, I drove here myself. My car is parked out back behind the bar.” she said slowly, looking him up and down, a few extra moments spent looking at his groin. “If you’d like, I could show you my car. It’s real nice.” she commented, brushing her leg against his, letting it rest between his knees.</p><p>Jake looked behind him at the rest of his band, then back at her with a nod. “Sounds good to me.” he said, finishing off his drink in a single gulp. The girl sucked down the rest of her drink as well, pulling a wad of cash out of her purse and leaving it on the bar for the bartender.</p><p>The two of them slipped out of the building and she led him to the parking area behind the bar, where her car was parked. It was the only one there, so no one was going to see them.</p><p>As soon as the two of them got there, she was being pressed against the side of the car and kissed.</p><p>Jake wedged Y/N between his body of the door to the backseat, hands resting on her hips, kissing her feverishly on the lips. She opened her mouth and he slipped inside, lapping at own tongue with his. He untucked her shirt and reached a hand up her shirt to knead her breasts. He grinned when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra, and gave her a squeeze. She moaned into his mouth, spreading her legs in anticipation.</p><p>She tugged on the buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie. He was warm against her chest, and she pressed her lower half closer to his, trying to create some friction between the two of them.</p><p>Jake reached his other hand behind her and felt for the door handle. When he found it, he pulled her flush against his chest and tugged the door open.</p><p>With the backseat door open, he gently pushed her down and back into the car, smirking when she shuffled to the far end of the seat and laid back.</p><p>“Good girl.” he muttered, following her into the car and closing the door behind him. He placed himself between her legs, resting a hand on her upper thigh and tracing her soft skin with his finger tips. She squirmed impatiently as he lightly ran a finger over a wet spot in her panties, moaning as he paid special attention to the bundle of nerves above her entrance. He continued to touch her through her underwear for a few minutes, occasionally slipping past them to push his fingers into her slick core.</p><p>She shifted, feeling too hot in her clothes, quickly becoming overstimulated.</p><p>“Jake…” she whined. “Please.” Y/N pulled his other hand away from her thigh to the edge of her shirt, pushing his hand up her stomach.</p><p>He grabbed at the front of her shirt and pulled on it, signaling for her to lift her arms and allow him to take it off. He tossed the shirt onto the floor, leaning down to bite and nip at her neck and chest, leaving red marks across her skin.</p><p>She reached a hand into his suit jacket and grabbed at his sides, trying to pull him closer.</p><p>Jake sat up and unzipped his pants, pushing his pants and boxers down just enough to free his cock, a little bit of precum dribbling from the tip.</p><p>Y/N tugged her panties down and hiked her skirt up, spreading her legs for him.</p><p>He nestled himself between her thighs, holding his hard cock in his hand. He pressed himself to her entrance, leaning over her and looking her in the eyes through his shades.</p><p>“You ready?” he asked, hot breath ghosting across the skin of her neck.</p><p>She looked at him, mouth open just slightly, and nodded. As he pushed into her, she let out a quiet whine. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she ground up on him, encouraging him to move.</p><p>Jake started at a steady pace, thrusting in and out, groping her breasts and biting her neck. She moaned, twisting her fingers in his hair and scraping his scalp with her fingernails. Jake moaned into her neck and bit down hard on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, causing her to gasp and dig her nails into the back of his neck.</p><p>He sped up, thrusting harder into her, groaning into her ear. With one hand kneading her chest, he used the other to push her skirt up even further, grabbing at her ass roughly. His bruising grip made her wriggle around, obscene noises coming from her mouth as he pounded into her.</p><p>A string of swears passed through his lips as the pleasure built and built, thrusting harder and harder, until he climaxed. His body went rigid as he came, a strained whine coming from the back of his throat.</p><p>Underneath him, Y/N was arching her back, gripping at the car seat, letting out a loud, throaty moan. Jake continued to thrust, basking in her warmth and enjoying how she whined, bringing her to orgasm as well.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her, pulling out and slipping his pants back up and redoing the zip. Y/N panted, letting her leg slip down, foot landing limply on the floor of the car. Her bones felt like jelly, and she was blissed out, peering up at Jake with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“Thanks for that.” she said, brushing her hair out of her face. “And for the drink.”</p><p>Jake sat up off of her, still sitting between her legs.</p><p>“No problem. Look, uh, my band, we’re in this area a lot. If I ever see you at the bar again, maybe we can..?” he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.</p><p>She grinned, reaching a hand out to stroke his leg.</p><p>“I would love to do this again, Jake. Maybe next time, we won’t have to do it in my car. In fact, if I ever do get the opportunity to take you home, my bed is real comfy.” she replied, giving him a sultry look.</p><p>Looking at her expression, Jake felt himself getting inexplicably hard again. He cursed, and unzipped his pants again and climbed back on top of her, much to her delight.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>After a few more rounds in her car, Jake made his way back to the bar, just in time to see Elwood’s panicked face as he searched for his brother around the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you? We’ve been looking for you for, like, ten minutes. Was worried you’d wandered off on us.” he said, crossing his arms, a concerned crease in his brow.</p><p>Jake smirked and looked past him, making eye contact with Y/N, who was sitting at the bar again, having one more drink before she left. She gave him a smile and small wave, winking as she sipped on her drink languidly.</p><p>“Sorry, El.” he said, looking back at his brother and straightening his tie. “I got a little distracted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>